For Sleepovers Sake!
by Candy May
Summary: So what happens when you get Meika, Mon Kit, and the R.G.R. girls together for a sleepover? Well for one thing Hypo and Skree try to break in, and Candy has a secret admirer? What the heck is going on here?


**Me: New story up! Yes!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic he belongs to Sega nor do I own Meika, Mon Kit, Hypo, or Skree, they belong to my pal Hypo Prower!**

**For Sleepovers Sake**

**Chapter 1: Secret Admirers and Arrival **

There was a lot of chaos going on in the mansion of the R.G.R. If your wondering what's going on in this mansion, well I'll tell you that the boys are getting kicked out and have to go over to Sonic's condo, while the girls are getting excited for their G.N.O **(A.N. Just so you know G.N.O. stands for girls, night, out.)** at the mansion.

Candy had invited Mon Kit and Meika over so that there was at least someone here that they didn't always get to see. Also because if she was married to hyper active/lazy idiots like Hypo and Skree, then she would want a vacation. So all the girls were cleaning up the 'lazy room' and getting it ready for the guests.

"Hey Emo Princess! You got the wii set up right?" Candy asked Smokey. "Yes Sonic Lover!" smirked Smokey. "Hey! I don't like Sonic!" screeched Candy. "Well I'm not an emo, so we're settled," smirked Smokey crossing her arms. "You want to see settled!?" screeched Candy holding a fist up. "Bring it on Hot Shot!" exclaimed Smokey getting into a fighting stance.

"Can't they just get along for one day," groaned Roxy. Everyone just shook their heads and sweat dropped as Candy threw a lamp at Smokey. "Well, who wants to take the responsibility of separating them two?" asked Roxy. Of course Marteeni was the first one to raise her hand. "Okay then, Marteeni you grab Smokey, and Jasmine would you mind grabbing Candy?" asked Scarlet.

Just as Smokey was about to punch Candy in the face, Marteeni had tackled and pinned her down like there was no tomorrow. At that same time Jasmine had grabbed Candy's wrists and held them behind her. "Candy…why don't you help Roxy, Scarlet, Sapphire, and I out in the kitchen?" asked Jasmine letting her go. "Sure!" exclaimed Candy running into the kitchen forgetting all about Smokey.

Two hours after the feud between Candy and Smokey, everyone had finished cleaning and setting everything up for the G.N.O. Just then the door bell rang letting everyone know they were there. "Well at least we got done in a record time!" exclaimed Ruby.

Candy ran to the door, so she could greet their guests, but when she opened the door, she found a surprise laying on the porch for her. She looked down and found a bouquet of blue, and purple roses just waiting for some certain hedgehog to pick it up. But, when she picked it up she saw a card with her name on it saying:

_Every time I see you my heart beats a hundred times faster._

_Your eyes shine without the sun's rays hitting them._

_Every time you smile, I think I'm going to faint._

_Please don't let me suffer more than I already am!_

_Oh my dear Candy, your essence is of a rose._

_If Gods and Goddesses did exist…._

_well then you're my run away angel…_

_With Love, Your Secret Admirer_

Little did Candy know that as she was reading the poem, her certain secret admirer was watching her from the bushes. His bright gold eyes and smile shined with excitement as Candy went from reading the poem to smelling the rare roses with a blush and a smile. "Don't worry Candy…you'll find out in due time!" he exclaimed teleporting away.

"Hey Candy!" exclaimed Sapphire, "Where's our guests, and what the heck is that!" "Well Sapphire it's obvious that our guests haven't arrived yet, and this is a gift from my secret admirer," sighed a now love sick Candy. "Secret admirer!?" exclaimed Jewel gently taking the note from her. She then read it out loud like a man, making everyone sigh contently and laugh out loud.

Just then they heard something slam into their window, so Smokey opened the curtains to see Hypo slowing sliding down leaving drool where he was at. Soon Skree had joined him, doing the same thing. A vain had appeared on Smokey's forehead, "_I just cleaned those windows…." _"Well the guests have arrived!" exclaimed Flora racing towards the door, and letting Meika and Mon Kit in with a pained Hypo and Skree dragging their stuff in.

**Me: So how was it? Have you guessed the secret admirer yet? Please read and review!**


End file.
